The present invention relates generally to the field of collaboration applications, and more particularly to managing message notifications for a user involved in one or more collaboration applications via at least one network.
Social and collaboration applications are becoming increasingly popular in everyday life. Often, a user is a member of several different collaboration applications and may be conducting ongoing communications with various other users of the collaboration applications via at least one network in one or more computing environments. Each application may provide a notification to the user when a message is received in any ongoing communication, which can prove to be a distraction to the user. While the user may be able to suppress all notifications from each application, this may result in the user missing important messages containing timely information or action items.